One Too Many Pocky
by EasonChow1216
Summary: One can never have too many Pocky.


_Cancer's luck is at its best today. Your lucky item today is a cup of coffee. A nice, sweet surprise may come your way today Cancerians. Do anticipate it very soon._

Whatever that sweet surprise may be, it definitely would not be coming with his cup of coffee. Shintarou was never really fond of sweets, unlike a certain purplehead. And no, red bean soup did not count, for it held a special place in Shintarou's heart.

However, he did notice a rather peculiar phenomenon unraveling right before his very own eyes as he and Seijuurou passed by the streets near the train station early morning to their university.

Flyers, banners and even electronic billboards were showcasing the newest flavours of the popular snack Pocky. The advertisements seemed to be shown much more frequently than it usually would. A lot of people around them also held the same boxes that were shown on the advertisements. It was really hard not to notice them, with that iconic bright red colour associated with the popular snack. That was when Shintarou realised that today was no ordinary day.

 _It was the 11th of November. Also known as Pocky Day._

"So today's Pocky Day. How foolish." Shintarou scoffed. Preferring to take a sip of his own cup of coffee than to put silly chocolate-coated sticks into his mouth.

"Pocky Day?" asked Seijuurou, seemingly perplexed by the mere mention of the odd-sounding day.

Once Shintarou finished taking another sip of the warm coffee, he explained the term with a sigh. "It's a silly day invented by the company to promote the snack. Presumably, people would give snacks to the ones they love as an expression of their emotions and even play this idiotic Pocky game."

"I see. You seemed rather knowledgeable about this, Shintarou." Seijuurou chuckled softly.

"I only heard about it from Kise, that's all. I, for one, find this day absolutely atrocious and meaningless." Shintarou snarled in return, refusing to be associated with such a stupid day.

Of course, Seijuurou only continued to chuckle, much to Shintarou's dismay.

* * *

Even if Oha Asa had told him he was going to have the best luck today, Shintarou still didn't see the magic happening. Pockies were literally everywhere in the campus. It was nearly impossible NOT to catch a sight of those eye-catching red-coloured boxes that everyone was holding. It was simply ridiculous how people were actually celebrating Pocky Day as if it was some sort of national holiday.

Then there was the Pocky game. The Pocky game was a vastly popular game usually played by couples. One partner would put a pocky in his or her's mouth and the other partner would proceed to consume the stick like a savage beast until the both of their lips meet, for then they would proceed into a deep kiss. Shintarou did not see the point of having to involve food in order to kiss somebody. He could not comprehend the concept nor the meaning behind it at all. This wasn't the most annoying thing that he had seen today, though.

The thing that had put Shintarou off his mood was when some girls in his class swarmed over Seijuurou with boxes of Pocky in their hands of course. It was very obvious that they harboured a crush on the redhead. Not just because he could tell by looking at them, but their loud whispers during lectures about him as well. Shintarou could not believe his own eyes when Seijuurou actually accepted the gift from the girls, and that puts him in a foul mood for the rest of the day. To the point where he would simply scowl at those who held that accursed snack in their hands.

Shintarou's eyes would twitch at the mere sight of those snacks that were spreading around the university like wildfire. The only place that seemed to be untouched by these horrid snacks in the campus was the library. Of course, Shintarou would not pass by a chance for him to avoid the dreaded attack of the Pocky. He had a paper he needed to finish before next week's deadline approaches and it would be a perfect opportunity to spend the rest of the day hiding in there until the sun sets. Anything to get him out of Pocky hell really.

Shintarou tried to concentrate hard on his paper, but his mind wouldn't let him do as he pleased. Instead, it deciding to keep replaying the scene where the girls handed Seijuurou a box of Pocky in his head. The mere scene threw his heart into a turmoil, it made him feel oddly pissed and moody. Shintarou crossed his arms together with his index finger tapping against his arm. His eyes clenched in frustration while he tried to regain his composure. This was all just a silly day for foolish people to celebrate and he had absolutely no reason to get so worked up about it. He shouldn't be.

His eyes snapped open at the realisation that he was, perhaps, jealous. Shintarou shook his head at once and proceeded to focus on his paper again, refusing to let any more of these witless thoughts enter his head.

Soon, minutes turned into hours and it was almost five o' clock. Two hours until the library closes, and two more hours until he could no longer stay in this Pocky-free world.

"Shintarou, are you still working on your paper?" Shintarou's body stiffened when he heard the familiar voice whispering to him from behind. He pretended not to hear anything, and just continued to focus on his paper instead. Not because he was jealous or anything.

"Shintarou." The voice became more demanding now, and Shintarou knew it would be bad if he continued to test the limits of Seijuurou's patience.

"Yes. You can go home first, I'll be back later." Shintarou replied curtly. He still refused to even look at the redhead, not when he was in a particularly foul mood, as his mind replayed that dreaded scene.

Thankfully, Seijuurou left without saying another word and Shintarou was relieved, his body relaxing considerably. He was being a child, he knew that very well. However, he had let his emotions gotten the better of him this time around.

* * *

On days like this Shintarou could not help but doubt Oha Asa's accuracy. This wasn't the first time bad luck had happened when the horoscope prediction suggested otherwise. However, there was always a turning point at some point during the day that would re-convince him that the prediction was indeed accurate. Shintarou was patiently waiting for that turning point the entire day, but it had yet to come. The day was almost ending too and it was already half past seven.

What awaited Shintarou back in their flat was something he had not foreseen at all.

"W-What in the world is all this!?" exclaimed Shintarou, dropping his bag onto the wooden floor as he gaped at the sight of the dining table that was littered with boxes of Pocky with various flavours such as strawberries, chocolate, almond and other flavours that he never even seen before.

"All the Pocky that I have received today. It's quite problematic that I received this many, actually." Seijuurou responded calmly.

Shintarou redirected his attention towards the redhead who was currently eating a box of Pocky on the sofa. He could not help but frown at the sight of both the Pocky boxes spread across the dining table and Seijuurou's apparent calmness. He picked up his bag and promptly sat beside Seijuurou, placing the bag next to him as well.

"You could've rejected those girls if you don't want this many." Shintarou retorted, his emerald hues glaring at the atrocious snacks that had even invaded their home. Just how many girls had Seijuurou interacted with today? Not that he was interested in knowing or anything.

"It would be rude if I rejected them." Seijuurou said in a matter-of-fact tone as he finished another Pocky.

"Hmph."

There was a pause and neither of them spoke. While Shintarou was indulged in his own thoughts with his eyes closed once more, he did not notice that the redhead had scooted closer to him until he opened his eyes once more.

"W-What do you want?" Shintarou quickly averted his gaze, trying not to make any sort of eye contact with those red hues.

"Are you jealous, Shintarou?" Seijuurou asked with that sickeningly teasing voice. Shintarou swore he could even hear the smirk that must've crept onto the redhead's lips this very moment.

"What gave you that idea!?" Shintarou raised his voice, only to realise that he had already fallen right onto the palm of his lover like he usually did. He was far too stubborn to admit he was jealous.

"Stop making assumptions. I am in no way jealous of anything." He shot down the other's statement immediately. However, his reddened cheeks gave it all away.

Seijuurou chuckled at his response again. Shintarou never quite understood the other's sense of humour. Shintarou himself was never much of a joker. He was far too serious to be making jokes when he could be doing productive things such as checking his horoscopes or studying instead.

"Shintarou." He heard the other called for him again.

"What do yo-" Shintarou's words were interrupted by the sight of Seijuurou holding the Pocky with his lips pursed. In an instant, his face flared up considerably and all of his foul mood was dispersed. It was very obvious what the redhead was up to.

Seijuurou was insistent, as he kept poking Shintarou's lips with the Pocky. Shintarou took one last look at the red hues before he succumbed to the other's insistence, closing his eyes and finally opening his lips to welcome the Pocky.

Shintarou slowly took each bite of the biscuit stick as they slowly sealed the gap between their lips before they finally touched upon one another. He promptly melted into the deep kiss initiated by Seijuurou as he felt their tongues dancing. The added taste of chocolate was heightening the experience considerably. All the embarrassment that lingered inside of his mind was replaced by those of lust and desire.

Shintarou's hands roamed around the back of the redhead as he pulled the other close to him before his back collided with the sofa with Seijuurou on top of him. Their kiss continued and Shintarou fought hard for dominance, but he knew Seijuurou wouldn't give it up that easily.

Unfortunately, a kiss could only last so long before the need for oxygen became apparent. Shintarou pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. He brought the back of his hand up and wiped the excess liquid from his lips. Perhaps their battle of dominance would have to wait until later.

Shintarou watched as Seijuurou took out another Pocky from the box, his red hues glinting mischievously and lips smirking.

"Round two?" Seijuurou challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Shintarou smirked in response. There was no way he would be turning down a challenge.


End file.
